


The Night Before Christmas

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Shorts [14]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Christmas, Closeted Character, Father Figures, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Secret Relationship, Thomas Adores the Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: ’Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, every servant was scurrying, quiet as a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, while the kitchens were busy preparing festive fare.





	The Night Before Christmas

’Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, every servant was scurrying, quiet as a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, while the kitchens were busy preparing festive fare. 

“Daisy! We haven’t put the gammon on for the morning!” Mrs Patmore’s voice carried across the kitchens. Daisy, who was preparing the sausage meat stuffing, nearly dropped the tray.  
“Oh god, no!” She ran to the fridge, nearly bumping into Andy.  
“Sorry, Andy.”  
“That’s alright, Daisy, is there anything I can do?”  
“Could you get the oven door for me?”  
Andy held the oven door open for Daisy and she eased the gammon joint in.  
“Thanks, Andy.”  
“My pleasure, Daisy.”  
They looked at each other and Daisy smiled, before a low voice called from behind Andy.  
“Don’t you both have something you should be doing?” They jumped and turned to see Mr Carson, who was looking at them under raised eyebrows.  
“Yes, Mr Carson.”  
“Sorry, Mr Carson.”  
They busies themselves with Christmas preparations and Mr Carson nodded, turning around to go into the Servants’ Hall, where Mrs Carson and Thomas were talking. 

“So everything is sorted for the big push tomorrow?”  
“Yes, Mrs Carson, all that’s left to do is the last bit of food preparation and the children’s letters to Father Christmas.” Thomas smiled affectionately. Mrs Carson beamed at him.  
“It’s touching how much you care about those wee bairns.” She touched his cheek. “You’re a credit to the house, Mr Barrow.”  
“Now, Mr Barrow, you will remember that the family begin Christmas Day with a glass of champagne with breakfast, before they go to church, then they return for a sherry before lunch and each course of the Christmas dinner will have its own wine, do you know which wines you’re going to use?”  
“Yes, Mr Carson, I selected the wines earlier today and we have extra bottles if needed.”  
“Excellent. They will have presents after dinner, with more champagne and then supper will consist of soup with the appropriate wine and then they will retire for port, brandy or whisky and then they will have a final drink before bed.”  
“Yes, Mr Carson.”  
“Good. Mrs Carson and I will be on hand tomorrow to assist you, we have several esteemed guests in attendance, including Lord and Lady Hexham, the Dowager Countess, and Lord and Lady Merton, not to mention Lord Branksome, so between all of us and the staff that they brought with them, we should cover it.”  
“Very good, Mr Carson.” 

Thomas had almost forgotten that Evelyn Napier’s father had died that year and that he had inherited the family title. In the past few months, they had been rather preoccupied with the beginnings of what had become a blossoming love affair. Evelyn had briefly mentioned his father to him in their letters, telling him that, now his father was gone, he was happy to live out his days as a confirmed bachelor, meeting Thomas whenever he could and trusting in his sisters and their many heirs male to continue the title. He would be fine, Evelyn had assured him, but he was desperate to see Thomas. He had persuaded the Crawleys to invite him over for Christmas so that they could at least spend the yuletide together. Evelyn had signed off with: 

_“Ever yours, my darling. Evelyn.”_

Thomas smiled fondly at the memory.  
“Well, if that is all, then we shall leave you to put the house to bed.”  
“Thank you, Mr Carson.”  
Mr Carson nodded abruptly. Mrs Carson smiled.  
“You’ll do wonderfully, Mr Barrow.”  
“Thank you, Mrs Carson.” 

The Carsons turned and left the Servants’ Hall, retiring to their cottage. Thomas sighed, this was to be his first Christmas as Butler of Downton Abbey and he wanted it to go perfectly, not just to make the household look good, but also because he needed Mr Carson to know that he was up to the job, he didn’t want to disappoint Mr and Mrs Carson. He didn’t want to let anyone down. 

Miss Baxter came in, carrying one of Lady Grantham’s winter coats, with a Christmas stocking over the top, as she passed Thomas, she spotted the look on his face.  
“Is everything alright, Mr Barrow?”  
Thomas forced a smile, though he felt his nerves twisting.  
“Yes, Miss Baxter. Everything’s fine. Everything’s going to be fine.”  
She touched his arm.  
“It will be fine. We’re all here to support you, you’re not doing this alone. We believe in you.”  
Thomas smiled.  
“Thank you, Miss Baxter.”  
She rubbed his arm.  
“What have you got there?”  
Miss Baxter held out the red felt stocking, with white trim.  
“It’s a Christmas stocking for Robert Bates. I’ve embroidered his name onto it.”  
She stroked the hem affectionately. As Thomas read Robert Bates’ name in gold thread across the top, he felt a smile spread across his face.  
“I thought I’d make one for him too. It’s his first Christmas and I wanted him to have something special.”  
“That’s very kind of you, Mr and Mrs Bates will be so happy and I’m sure Robert will love it.”  
“We’ll be so happy with what?”  
Anna came in, closely followed by Mr Bates. She looked between them curiously.  
“Miss Baxter has a gift for you.”  
“I’ve made Robert a little stocking for Christmas.” She held the stocking out and Anna put her hand to her mouth.  
“Oh, it’s so beautiful, thank you, Miss Baxter!” Anna hugged Miss Baxter tightly and Mr Bates looked quite touched.  
“That’s very kind of you, Miss Baxter.” John held the gift in his hand, stroking the lettering of his son’s name, smiling softly. “And now, we’d better go up and bring little Robert home, he’s got a big day tomorrow.”  
They thanked Miss Baxter again and went upstairs to retrieve their son from the nursery. Thomas feeling himself smile involuntarily. Miss Baxter folded Lady Grantham’s coat over her arm.  
“Her Ladyship asked after you, I think the children want to say goodnight.”  
“Do they?” Thomas’ smile widened. “Well, I’d best not keep them waiting. Thank you, Miss Baxter.”  
He swept past her and towards the staircase and the green baize door. 

The children were saying goodnight to their parents when Thomas arrived.  
“Goodnight, Sybbie, darling.” Branson held his daughter.  
“Good night, Georgie, my sweet prince.” Lady Mary kissed her son on the cheek and Henry ruffled his hair.  
“Goodnight, Marigold, my darling.” Lady Edith embraced her daughter, kissing her. Bertie stood beside her, smiling fondly.  
“Mr Barrow!” George ran towards him, and threw himself at Thomas’ knees. Sybbie following close behind, after her father had put her down and Marigold waved at him, a joyous smile spreading across her face.  
“Hello, Master George, Miss Sybbie, Miss Marigold.” Thomas kneeled down to hug the children. “Are you all being good for your mummies and daddies?”  
There was a chorus of “Yes, Mr Barrow.”  
“And what do you want for Christmas?”  
“A pony!” Said Sybbie.  
“A train!” Said George.  
“A dolly.” Said Marigold.  
“We’d best give Mr Barrow your lists so he can get them off to Father Christmas.” Said Lady Mary. She held out the lists, which Thomas took.  
“Do you know Father Christmas, Mr Barrow?” Sybbie asked, awestruck.  
“I know Father Christmas very well, Miss Sybbie and if I put your lists out by the fireplace, I’m sure Father Christmas will have something special for each of you.” Thomas replied, smiling. The children beamed at him. Their parents watched, looking fondly at the scene.  
“Mr Barrow? Will you tell us a story?” Sybbie asked, taking his hand.  
“Story! Story!” George bounced happily beside him.  
“If that’s alright with your parents.” Thomas looked around. Lady Mary nodded.  
“Of course it is, Barrow.”  
Thomas looked back to the children’s expectant faces.  
“Well then, a story you shall have.”  
“Yay!” They cheered. 

Thomas sat down in the armchair and the children gathered around him, sitting by his feet. Thomas picked out a book from the shelf and propped it open on his lap.  
“Does everyone like The Night Before Christmas?”  
“Yes, Mr Barrow!”  
“Good, then I shall begin…”  
As Thomas read, the children listened with wrapped attention, Sybbie’s face rested in her hands and she smiled up at him, George clutched his teddy, grinning, and Marigold held the hem of Thomas’ trousers, stroking the fabric between her fingers. As the story came to a close, the children beamed up at him. Lord and Lady Grantham stood in the doorway, watching them happily.  
“Bravo, Barrow, that was wonderful.” Lord Grantham applauded him.  
“Thank you, Lord Grantham.” Thomas replied.  
“Say thank you to Barrow, children.” Lady Grantham prompted them.  
“Thank you, Mr Barrow.” The children chorussed.  
“My pleasure. Now you’d best get to bed, Father Christmas can’t come and visit you if you’re awake.”  
The children scrambled to get into bed and Lord and Lady Grantham came up and tucked the children in, before kissing them goodnight, then they pulled the covers over their heads.  
“Sleep well and I hope Father Christmas brings you everything that you wish for.” Thomas called to them as he stood in the doorway.  
“Thank you, Mr Barrow, hope Father Christmas brings you what you want too!” George called back. 

Thomas gave the children one last smile, before he turned and left the room. He set the letters out on the fireplace of the Drawing Room, before he returned to the Servant’s Hall, where he met Miss Baxter.  
“How were the children?”  
“Excited. They wanted a story, so I read to them before bed.”  
“It’s so touching how much you care about those children.” Miss Baxter said fondly.  
“They mean a great deal to me. I’m very unlikely to have any children of my own, so I love them as if they were mine.”  
“That’s wonderful, Mr Barrow.”  
She smiled at him and they spent the next few hours sitting together in companionable silence, Miss Baxter sewing a button onto Lady Grantham’s coat, Thomas reading the newspaper. At about 11:35, Miss Baxter folded the coat over her arm and made to take it back to the attic.  
“It’s getting late, I should put this upstairs and go to bed.”  
Thomas checked the time.  
“I’d best be off too, we’ve got to make Christmas happen for the Crawleys tomorrow, so we’ll be up at the crack of blackbirds as it is. Goodnight, Miss Baxter and Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas to you too. Goodnight, Mr Barrow.”  
Miss Baxter went up the servants’ staircase and disappeared from view. Thomas folded the newspaper and cast one last look across the Servants’ Hall, before he turned the lights out. 

Thomas went back through the green baize door and up towards the Attic and the servants’ bedrooms. As he climbed the stairs, he ran through the mental checklist of everything that needed to do be done on the big day, he had been so busy that he hadn’t even been able to kiss his beloved Evelyn goodnight. He hoped that Evelyn wasn’t too upset. Thomas almost missed the door to the first floor landing, which was ajar.  
“Penny for your thoughts?”  
Thomas spun around and saw Evelyn standing in the doorway, grinning at him. Thomas felt his heart swell.  
“You’re worth a lot more than a penny.”  
Evelyn stepped closer, his hand caressing Thomas’ cheek.  
“As are you, my love.”  
Thomas’ good hand came up to hold Evelyn’s, he leaned into his touch.  
“What are you doing here? Aren’t you worried that somebody might see us?”  
“I waited until everyone had gone to bed before I ventured out of my room. If anyone asks, I couldn’t sleep and I needed your help. I wouldn’t be lying, of course, how could I very well sleep alone knowing that you’re under the same roof and I can’t even hold you?”  
Evelyn held up a sprig of mistletoe. Thomas stared at him.  
“Surely you didn’t think I would let you go to bed without a Christmas kiss, did you?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Evelyn drew Thomas closer and they kissed tenderly.  
A soft thump from the roof above brought them back the the present.  
“What was that?”  
“I don’t know, but we can’t stay here. If someone sees us…”  
“My darling,” Evelyn nuzzled Thomas’ face, “if you’re worried about being seen in the servants’ staircase, then I suggest we move into my bedroom.” Evelyn smiled suggestively, gave Thomas another lingering peck, then slipped out of the door. He checked the corridor, before he led Thomas to the guest bedroom and the special present he had planned for him. They were so lost in each other, that they didn’t even hear the rustling from the Drawing Room fireplace below. 

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


End file.
